


Lizzie is grieving

by Phoenixx_Black



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e08, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Lizzington - Freeform, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 01, Shameless Smut, Smut, complete work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixx_Black/pseuds/Phoenixx_Black
Summary: Lizzie's dad is dead. Who better to comfort her than Raymond "Red" Reddington. Starts at the end of season 1 episode 8.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Lizzie is grieving

As Liz walks out of the airport she calls Aram. "Hey Aram."

"Agent Keen. How are you? How was the funeral?" 

"I'm okay Aram. The funeral was, well a funeral. Can you pull up Reddington's location for me?" 

"Um, yeah. Just give me a second. Why?" 

"Thanks. He asked me to see him after I landed." Why was I lying to Aram about this. I could have just called Red and asked where he was. Told him that I needed to see him after everything with my Dad. Why was it that I needed to see him? I really don't know. 

"Okay, here it is. He is at the house he was at when you asked for his location last time." 

"Thanks Aram. Bye." He was at the soccer mom's house again. That is probably where the real hundred dollar bill drive went. Why am I not surprised? 

A little while later a taxi pulls up to the house, dropping Liz off. Dembe is standing outside. Without even asking why she is there, he leads her inside to Red. Red looks up when the door opens, upon spotting Lizzie he stands up and walks back out front with her. Once outside Liz says, "I should have known when you agreed to help us catch Wolff that you would take something for yourself. We didn't think he could access the safe on the truck, but he did. Then he swapped the original drive for a counterfeit, and when we arrested him, he didn't have it." 

Red turns around and looks at Liz. "I'm sorry about your father. How was the funeral?" Red notices that Liz is tearing up and trying her best not to break down crying. "This is going to be a difficult time. The best way to keep the memory of your father alive is to talk about him. Tell me some stories Lizzie." 

Liz starts talking and they walk over and sit on the swing set. She tells him who knows how many stories, and Red listens. Dembe walks out of the house at 7 in the afternoon. He walks over to them and says, "I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but we should get going Red." 

Red looks at Dembe and says, "Bring the car around." Then after Dembe walks off he asks Liz, "Would you like a ride home?" Liz goes quiet, but she nods at Red as her answer. Red stands up and offers his hand to Liz for her to use to stand up. Liz doesn't let go once she has stood up. Red leads her to the car and opens the door for her. She slides in and to the other side, but she does not release his hand. "Let's take Lizzie home, Dembe." Dembe nods at this and takes off driving. The silence in the car quickly becomes to much for Liz. She quietly starts crying. At first Red didn't notice until she turned to look at him and squeezed his hand in distress. Liz was never good at handling her tears, and this time was no exception. Red uses their joined hands to gently pull Liz to him. He wraps his arms tightly around her. Liz buries her face in his chest and starts uncontrollably sobbing into Red. 

"R-r-red....I'm s-s-sorry...." Liz tries to talk but her sobs are making it to hard for her to. 

Red softly moves her hair from her face and kisses the top of her head to try and comfort her. "Lizzie, it's okay. I'm right here. You're okay." Red then addresses Dembe, "Change of plans. We are going to my safe house." Dembe nods and Liz tries to argue, but Red stops her before she can. "Lizzie, you don't need to be alone right now. Let me help you. You came to me today for a reason. If you had wanted Tom then you wouldn't have left him at the airport holding the luggage." Liz softly nods her agreement. Red softly rests his cheek against the top of her head. Liz is shaking and crying so hard, Red is worries about her. He softly starts rubbing her back while holding her tightly. The whole drive he whispers sweet nothing into her hair. Liz closes her eyes and focuses on his voice, not even paying attention to what he is saying to her. The tears start to slow down, but she refuses to move from where she is buried in his chest. Red notices that she is still shaking but that she has stopped crying. 

Once they arrive Liz makes no attempt at moving. "Lizzie. Sweetheart. Let's go inside." She doesn't move. "Lizzie, do you want me to carry you?" Liz quietly nods against his chest. "Okay Sweetheart. When I pick you up hold onto me." Red picks her up and gets her out of the car as best he can. When they are finally out of the car, Red rearranges Liz so he is carrying her bridal style. She quickly snakes her arms tightly around his neck and buries her face in the crook of his neck. Dembe holds the doors open for them as they go inside. Red turns towards Dembe, "Dembe, go grab a some wet wipes from the bathroom, and bring a cold wet rag." Dembe walks off to go do that. Red carries Liz over to the couch. When he tries to set her down she clings to him tighter. 

"R-red.....Please....Hold me...." 

Red smoothly sits down and sets Liz down in his lap. "Of course Lizzie. I will do anything you ask of me Lizzie. I am here to help you." Liz slightly moves so that she can more comfortably hide in the crook of his neck. Dembe walks in with the things that Red asked for. He hands them to Red along with, tissues, a glass of water and some Tylenol. Red nods his thanks and Dembe leaves the room, not wanting to interfere with what is going on between them. When Dembe is finally gone, Red tries to coax Liz out of hiding. "Lizzie. While you please come out of your hiding spot. It is just you and me, Lizzie. Please." Liz slowly comes out of her hiding spot, but won't look at Red. "Lizzie, may I clean you up?" 

Very quietly Liz responds, "you may...." 

Red, surprised by her actually responding. He softly smiles at Liz. He opens the Tylenol and gets out two pills, and grabs the glass of water. "Lizzie, take these please. I know your head is hurting from crying so much." Liz just opens her mouth for him. Red takes the hint. He places both pills into her mouth and lifts the glass to her lips. When Red believes she has drank enough water he lowers the glass and places it back on the end table. He grabs a few of the wet wipes. "Lizzie, I am going to clean off your makeup that ran, and your dried snot." Red softly wipes Liz's face free of makeup. Then he gently wipes away any traces of snot on her face. Noticing that he can hear her struggling to breathe through her nose, he grabs a tissue and hands it to her. "Please blow your nose Lizzie." She does so. He takes the used tissue away from her and puts it in the waste bin next to the couch. Then he takes the cold wet rag and places it over her eyes. "This is to help reduce the swelling and puffiness of your eyes Lizzie." 

In a small voice Liz says, "Thank you Red." She leans forward and softly kisses what she assumes to be his cheek, since her eyes are covered. "Thank you for everything Raymond. It means the world to me that you are here for me, helping me." She gently moves to rest her head on his shoulder. Red turns his face towards her and kisses her forehead. 

"Anything for you Lizzie....." Red softly whispers. He then rests his cheek against hers. They both slowly fall asleep.

A few hours later, Red wakes up to Liz moving restlessly in her sleep. He softly rubs her back and says sweet nothings to her while she sleeps, until she calms down. Once he thinks she is back into a deep restful sleep, he closes his eyes to try and fall back asleep. He wants to move them to his bed, so that she would be comfortable, but he doesn't want to risk waking her or for her to freak out when she wakes up. Liz wakes up when Red finishes trying to calm her while she slept. She wiggles closer to him and kisses his jaw. Red groans at the feeling of her wiggling against him and her soft lips touching him. Liz purrs in response to his sound. She had meant the kiss to be an innocent thank you to him, but the way her body reacted to that sound he made, has her wanting more. She softly kisses below his ear and whispers. "You awake there _Raymond_?"

Red softly groans his response. "Lizzie....What are you doing?" 

"I'm playful Raymond, and what better way to _thank you_." Liz repositions her lower body to where she is sitting directly on his hard cock. She softly starts rubbing against him "Do you want me to stop?" 

Red quietly moans and lifts his hands to her waist. "Why the hell would I want you to stop? I have wanted this, _you_ , for so long." He guides her by her waist to rub against his aching member. "Are you sure that you want this Lizzie?" 

Liz kisses Red with all of her pent up feelings and passion for him. "Of course I want this. God. I have wanted you since that day I saw you in your cream colored suit. You and that damn suit have been in my dreams every night since, especially the removing of your suit. Take me to bed Raymond." 

He captures her lips in a searing kiss. Red smoothly picks her up and carries her to his room. Once he closes the door, he turns and pushes her up against it. Needing more contact. Red pins her against the door with his lower body so that their hands are free to do as they please. Liz jumps at the opportunity to run her hands over his chest. She immediately unbuttons and removes his vest. Then moves onto the task of unbuttoning his Oxford shirt. Red has the same thing going through his head as he peels her shirt off of her. Liz, frustrated by having been forced to stop unbuttoning his shirt so he can remove hers, grabs both sides of his shirt and rips it open. Red chuckles deeply at that, "Eager now aren't we Lizzie?"

Liz slides her hand down his bare chest and and cups his erection. Red bucks into her hand. "Eager now aren't we Raymond?" Liz smirks at Red and moves to undo his belt and pants. Red pulls her tightly against him and moves to the bed. He lays her down then quickly removes his shoes followed by his socks and pants. Leaving him clad in only his silk boxers. He then moves back to Liz and removes her shoes, socks, and pants. Liz shivers at the hungry look in his eyes as he takes in the sight of her in only her bra and underwear. Deciding to tease him a bit. Liz sits up and slowly unhooks her bra, let's the straps fall from her shoulders, and holds the bra in place for a little while longer before she tosses it across the room. Liz moves onto her knees and slowly walks on them to meet Red at the end of the bed. She notices edges of burn scars on his shoulder and sides, but she puts that new information back for later. Now is not the time to ask the question. When she finally makes it to the end of the bed, Liz rubs both of her hands over his chest hair. She leans forward and kisses up his neck to his ear. "Chest hair, very sexy. Especially on you." Liz kisses along his jaw and slides one of her hands down his chest, following the hair until it disappears under his boxers. Her hand descends underneath his boxers and wraps her hand around his huge cock. Red quietly moans at the feelings. "You're so big. No wonder you have multiple girlfriends in every country." 

Red's voice is strained with need. "Not anymore Lizzie. I am yours, and only yours. After tonight I will never sleep with anyone that is not you. I belong to only you Lizzie" At hearing that, Liz moves back enough to remove his boxers and bend down to take him in her mouth. Red groans at the feeling of her warm mouth surrounding him. Liz takes as much into her mouth as she can and pumps the rest in sync with her mouth. She licks and sucks just the head, before removing him from her mouth and licking the underside of his cock from balls to tip and around and back down. Red moans loudly at that. He gently pulls her up. "Lizzie if you keep that up, I won't be able to get inside you." Liz pulls back and crawls backwards to lay on the bed. Red follows after her. He kisses her, tasting himself on her tongue. Red slowly kisses down her body until he makes it to her amazing breasts. He covers both in licks and kisses before he takes a stiff nipple into his mouth. He softly sucks and bites on it, slowly increasing pleasure, before switching to the other and repeating the same slow process. Red continues his descent, slowly licking, kissing, and biting his way down Liz until he reaches the top of her underwear. Red hooks his finger in the band of her underwear and rips it off of her. He moves the scraps away and quickly buries his face in her folds. Eating her out like a man starved. Liz loudly cums fast under his ministrations, never having experienced a man going down on her before. Red not wanting to stop yet, continues licking her in all the right ways, adding two fingers into her. Pumping his fingers that he has curled at just the right angle that they hit her g-spot perfectly, he sucks her clit into his mouth and she cums for a second time, almost screaming. Red sits back haunches and when Liz makes eye contact with him he puts he licks his fingers clean. Satisfied by the moan that slips from Liz as she watches him, he leans down and kisses Liz, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue this time. Red gives Liz time to recover from her two orgasms by kissing her. 

"Raymond, if you do not enter and fuck me soon, I will make you regret ever having thought of fucking me." Red, not one to argue with a desperately horny Liz, lines his cock up with her entrance. He slowly sheathes his big cock inside of her, stilling when he is at his hilt. Waiting for Liz to adjust. After an extremely long minute, Liz wraps her legs around Red's waist and moves against him. That being the only sign he needed, Red begins to slowly slide in and out of Liz. "Faster." Red happily obliges and starts moving in and out of Liz in a fast and almost brutal manor. Liz meets Red thrust for thrust, moaning loudly and chanting his name. "R-Raymond....I-I'm close." 

Red rests his head against Liz's shoulder, "Cum for me Lizzie." Liz's walls clamp down hard on Red. She screams his name. Two small thrusts later, Red cums deep inside Liz. Screaming out her name in return. Red slumps against her. Once he finally catches his breath, he rolls off of her onto his side, sliding out of her in the process. Liz whimpers at the loss of his weight and the feeling of him inside her. When Liz finally catches her breath she softly kisses Red and excuses herself to use the bathroom. 

Once Liz comes back from the bathroom she climbs back into bed with Red and snuggles up against him. "Raymond, that was absolutely amazing." 

Red looks down at Lizzie, _his_ Lizzie, he pulls her closer and kisses her lovingly. "Yes it was Lizzie." He holds her eyes until he gets up the courage, "Lizzie.....I love you....I have loved you for a long time..." 

Liz smiles up at Red and kisses his nerves away. "I love you too Red." He smiles at her. "Raymond.....I have a question...." 

"I will tell you anything you want to know. I'm yours now and forever." 

"Your back, the scars, you saved me that night....Didn't you?" 

Red was taken aback by her accuracy. "....Yes....Yes I did Lizzie...." 

Liz rolled on top of Red and kisses him with everything she has. When she feels him hardening beneath her, she lifts herself up, lines him up and sinks down onto him. This time they were soft and slow. The desperation they had felt previously was gone, with love in its place. Red helped Liz with his hands on her waist and by slowing thrusting up into her when she was sinking down onto him. They finally came together. When they finally caught their breath, Liz slid off of him, and snuggled into his side. They both soon fell into a deep and peaceful sleep. 

~The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this Lizzington one-shot. I am open to recommendations and prompts, I will write just about anything, for most fandoms. Comment them here. Or follow/message my tumblr phoenixxblack. I even have a discord PhoenixxBlack#7126.


End file.
